The Goddaughter
by PetiteMouse
Summary: Regan McElvy is Filip 'Chibs' Telford's Goddaughter and the only child to former Belfast VP Roban McElvy. After a series of tragic events, Regan left Ireland and has arrived here in Charmingtown with a secret that could destroy the club as it's known. Rated heavily M for language, sexual and violent situations.
1. Shattered Memories

Hello everyone! Welcome to the re-written The Goddaughter!

I do not own any part of the Sons of Anarchy franchise, that solely belongs to that arsehole Sutter, I only own Regan and any other characters who are not originally in the show.

I have no idea when this is set at, yet, I may make it a bit Alternate Universe without bending the rules but we'll see how it goes.  
3

* * *

…**7 YEARS AGO…**

**Belfast, Ireland 4:23 PM**

_It was raining, as was usual in Belfast, the mist soaking the eighteen-year-old Regan as she ran home from school. Her normal routine was to run home, shower, do some homework, and then cover some hours in Maureen's shop with Trinny. It was a bad idea to have the two teenagers together since all they did was giggle and gossip about everything, but Maureen trusted them. Regan ran up the steps into her parents house, running right into Sean's back since she wasn't paying attention. Sean turned and caught the slight-framed Irish woman before she fell back out into the rain. _

_Almost every member of the Belfast charter of the Sons of Anarchy were in the house, sitting in chairs, on the kitchen table, counters, the sofa, which wasn't terribly unusual for a typical day but it was never all of them at once. The sound of her mother sobbing on the couch caught her attention so Regan turned toward her mom, Padraic catching her in a tight hug. _

"_Your Da crashed, Re…" he whispered into her ear softly, those words enough to let her know he was never coming back. _

_Regan began to sob herself, fingers clutching her boyfriends new cut and her tears soaked into the soft leather while her sobs shook her body. He held her until she fell asleep later on that night.  
_

"_Bastaird salach!" she screamed at McGee, blue eyes filled with fury. "Tell me why me Da had 4 bullet holes in his dead body!" _

_McGee backed away a few steps just as Sean grabbed hold of the raging brunette. "Re! I dunno what ya mean!" he shook his head._

_Regan pulled away from Sean but she stopped short of punching Keith. "You're lying! Da wasn't found on a curve where he could have slipped off the road! He was found on the side of a straight away with four God damned bullets in him!"_

"_We didn't know, Regan," Sean spoke up, a deep frown ruining his handsome features. "We were told the same things you were so how did you find this out."_

_"I'm eighteen-years-old. I can go to the damned Coroner's office and get the information. Maybe you should do the same fucking thing,"Regan growled, giving McGee a hard glare as she left the clubhouse._

…**5 YEARS AGO…**

**Belfast, Ireland 6:04 PM**

"_Ma!" Regan called while tossing her keys in the bowl by the door followed by her wet boots in the doorway. It had been a long day, between opening Ashby's and bar-tending for the boys in the afternoon, she was ready for a shower and her bed. "Ma!" She hollered again, irritated that her mother wasn't answering her. As she walked through the living room towards her bedroom, she noticed the bathroom door was shut so her mother must have been in there showering, but Regan needed to ask her a question._

"_Ma! Seriously!" Regan banged on the door a few times and when there was no answer, she went to open it. Locked. "What the fuck are you DOIN'!?" she yelled, and when there was no yelling from her mother about her mouth, Regan knew something was wrong. She jiggled the door handle a bit before stepping back and kicking the door as hard as she could. It took quite a few hard kicks before the door broke open and Regan just stared. Red stained the floor, the side of the tub, the water…her blue eyes stopped at the sight of her mother's arm on the side of the tub with deep gauges in her wrists. Her beautiful, curly red hair was soaked with the bloody water, her eyes shut tight as if she had been struggling when she died. Regan rest her hands over her mouth, tears flowing down her cheeks and into her sweater._

"_Oh Ma…" she shook her head, finally letting out a scream that could chill someone to their bones. Regan managed to get her phone from her pocket and immediately called Padraic, only managing a 'Ma's dead'. In a matter of minutes, Paddy, McGee, Liam, Sean, and a few other boys stormed into the house. Regan was sitting on the toilet just staring at her mother as she continued to cry. Keith moved into the bathroom, crouching down in front of Regan and softly cupping her cheek. He winced at how dead Regan's eyes had become and he knew she would never be the same after this._

"_Come on, Re. Let's get you to Mau's…" he whispered._

_Regan didn't fight, didn't argue, she just went away and left her mother there. _

…**6 MONTHS LATER…**

_Regan shook her head, fighting with Maureen Ashby with every ounce of her being. "I'm not leavin', Maureen!"_

"_RegaN! If you don't leave, Jimmy will kill you!" She pleaded back at the thick-headed twenty-year-old. _

"_Re…you have to leave…" Paddy agreed with Maureen gently._

_Angry tears stung Regan's eyes, all sorts of insults flowing from her mouth now until Maureen's hand connected with her right cheek._

"_Regan Aisling McElvy. You are to go get your things and leave with Paddy." _

* * *

__**A/N:** Thanks for reading guys, this is a short chapter to give a quick background on Regan :3


	2. Welcoming

**I do not own any part of the franchise that is Sons of Anarchy, that belongs to that arsehole Sutter. I do own Regan, and any other characters not original to the show. This is set a little AU, I've decided, but it's still following the rules.****  
**

* * *

Regan jumped as she woke up from the dreams, looking at the clock beside her bed. 7:42 am. This was the third night in a row that she had the same dreams…it was also her third night in Charming. There was a Sons charter here, the mother charter, and since she had escaped Belfast, she had been slowly working her way here. Well, she might as well get up and get a shower, mentally prepare herself for going over to the Teller-Morrow garage to introduce herself.

That shower turned into a long one and by the time Regan pulled into the TM lot, it was almost 10:15. She ignored the looks from the boys at the picnic tables by what she assumed was the clubhouse and went straight to the office. The woman sitting at the rather ancient computer looked up, eyeing Regan slowly as if a Queen Bee eyeing a new suitor.

"Can I help you?" Oh that tone was quite nasty and rather suggestive. Maybe this woman assumed she was a sweetbutt, but Regan looked at herself and she was only wearing jeans, boots, and a tank top.

"My name is Regan. Me Da was a member of the Belfast charter," she spoke up softly, playing with the hem of her tank top. A 'nice tat' from behind her made her blush a bit since she had forgotten her reaper was visible.

"Who was your dad?"

She swallowed nervously, "Roban McElvy, former VP."

The woman's eyebrows shot up before she stood, towering over Regan.

"I'm Gemma, the President's wife and Vice President's mother," she nodded gently.

Ah, so _this _was Gemma Teller. "Nice to meet you, Gemma," Regan offered a smile and a nod.

"Let's introduce you to the boys."

Gemma led her across the lot, past a row of bikes and the now empty picnic tables to the clubhouse. The boys inside were laughing and carrying on, someone calling out to Gemma as Regan stayed back a moment, at least until Gemma turned to introduce her to them. That's when their eyes met.

"Uncail!?"

"Regan!" Chibs stood up from his stool so fast it fell backwards with a loud bang. He pushed over to her, pulling her tight to his chest. She buried her face in his cut, taking a deep breath of him and tightening her fists so she had fistfuls of his cut. He smelled of beer, leather, sweat, maybe cologne and some sex in there. Tears soaked into his cut making the leather a bit softer until he pushed her back a bit and cupped her cheeks.

"They tol' me you were dead!"

Regan shook her head, at a complete loss for words.

"Oh God, who cares, you're alive!" He laughed gently, hugging her to him again. "Boys, this is me Goddaghter, Regan McElvy. Only daughter to former Belfast VP Roban McElvy."

A strong jawed, almost-gray haired man stepped forward with a bit of a sneering smile on his face. "Welcome, Regan. I'm Clay, President."

"Nice to meet you," she said gently, nodding. "Sorry for jus' poppin' up-"

"No," a handsome blonde man spoke from beside Gemma, obviously her son she spoke about. "Don't apologize. Anyone related to the Sons is _always_ welcome here."

"Jax is right," Chibs squeezed her shoulders a bit.

Regan just nodded, glad they were ok with her being there and glad she had found somewhere safe to stay.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!


	3. How Should I Explain?

**I do not own any part of the franchise that is Sons of Anarchy, that belongs to that arsehole Sutter. I do own Regan, and any other characters not original to the show. This is set a little AU, I've decided, but it's still following the rules.****  
**

* * *

"So…Jimmy threatened to kill ya?" Chibs asked Regan softly, as if the question could set her off on a rampage.

It had been a few days since Regan had showed up and they finally had a chance to talk since the boys had been busy. They sat in the warm sun on the picnic table that they had drug out from under the hangover, smoking, drinking, the usual between them.

Regan nodded slowly with a heavy sigh, flicking her cigarette. "If I didn't take up Ma's IRA duties, I was done."

"Reg-"

"Don't chastise me about the IRA, Uncle," she shook her head with a long drag on her cigarette. "When Da was killed-"

"Killed?" Chibs' eyebrows shot up at the word.

She sighed, "In the accident." Regan recovered from her slip up easily enough that Chibs didn't question her choice of wording. "I had no choice. Jimmy was on me instantly and if I said no…you know what would have happened."

Chibs nodded, watching her skeptically and releasing the smoke from his lungs slowly.

"Did you-"

"Kill anyone?" she finished her Uncles sentence. "Yeah," Regan began softly. "Yeah I did. Was my first job, I was eighteen and it was three weeks after Da' died."

Chibs growled in irritation but made no other move, meaning he wanted more. He wanted the whole story.

"Not today, Uncle. It's a touchy subject."

Chibs stubbed out his cigarette, but she wasn't sure if he was pissed or not at her refusal to talk.

"Do ya have a place to stay, Re?"

"Yeah," Regan nodded with a light smile. "Used what money Ma and Da' had to buy a house and make the first few payments. The house is on Rose and Prath up Route 8."

"Ah, most of us live up tha' way. Juicey's up the block, I'm a little farther away and Jax is in there too."

Regan smiled, "So I have lots of protection."

Chibs laughed heartily, standing from his seat. "Exactly. So if ya need anythin-"

"I do," she bit her lip gently, not wanting to sound needy already. Her uncle raised his eyebrows but he stopped moving to hear her request.

"I have Da's ol' Panhead. Well, it's in pieces from the crash but it needs to be fixed and I have a tiny garage…"

Chibs walked around the table and rubbed her head like she was little again. "I'll send Juice with ya, and the Prospect, too. They'll help ya get it here."

Regan smiled with a nod, setting her beer down on the table.

"Tell me," Chibs said from the doorway of the clubhouse. "Have you seen Kerrianne?"

Regan sighed, shook her head and watched her Uncles disappointment creep across his face.

"Haven't seen her since I graduated…Trinny saw her a few times but…they're not allowed anywhere Jimmy isn't."

"Bastard…" he sighed softly, going in search of Juice.

* * *

The ride to her house was a bit awkward since the boys didn't talk much. At least, they were quiet until they reached the house and Juice got confused.

"This is where you live?"

Regan nodded, surprised at his reaction.

"I ride past here all the time one the way to the garage!"

"Well," she smiled. "Now you can stop in and say hi. We have to go in through the house. Don't have a door opener just yet."

Regan wasn't sure who was more awkward, Kip or Juice. They seemed to hesitate walking into her home like little kids not wanting candy on Halloween. Kip stayed at the door but Juice followed Regan into her rather comfortable home. His eyes caught sight of the pictures hanging on the wall in the hallway and he walked over to inspect them. Regan, on the other hand, walked into the garage and pulled the tarp off of the beat up motorcycle.

"Here it is…and I'm alone…" she stared at where she had thought Juice was standing. Shaking her head, she stepped back into the kitchen, "Juice?" Oh there he was.

Juice glanced over at Regan as she walked up to him, smiling a bit. "These all of you and your family?"

Regan smiled, pointing to a picture of a handsome, dark-haired man in a cut holding a child in a lavender dress. "That's Chibs, before he got his Smile and I was maybe three."

"Wow," Juice looked at the picture hard for a long moment. "Hey. That's your Dad, right?"

"Yes it is," she smiled brightly. "In all his handsome glory on his favorite street bob, and that's me Ma behind him."

Regan loved reliving these memories because they were happy ones. They were before all of the drama and deaths happened, before Jimmy O' Phelan happened.

"Who's this?" Juice pointed to the only picture taken within the past five years.

Regan looked down at the diamond ring on her finger, twirling it twice around as she remembered her love. "That, Juice, is the first and only man I have ever loved. His name's Padraic, he's Chibs' nephew, lives in Belfast and is a Son."

Juice winced, obviously good at ruining a moment within a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to ruin that or make it uncomfortable…"

Regan shook her head with the smallest smile on her face, fighting back the memory and resting her hand on Juice's shoulder.

"It's ok. That was taken five and a half years ago, he's moved on by now. I just love the picture," she took a deep breath as she spoke.

Juice took the hint, shoving his hands into his cut. "So…the bike?"

Regan was glad he figured that out and was glad for the diversion. With a light nod, she led him through the kitchen to the garage, laughing when he tripped down the two small steps.

"Here she is. Da's 1965 Harley Panhead…"

Juice stared at the bike for a moment, touching a rather deep scrape and the paint that had been chipped.

"Did your Dad crash?"

"This is the bike he died riding," she nodded, which really was only a slight tilt of her head. "But it's to beautiful to leave like this."

Juice scoffed, which surprised Regan, motioning to the bike.

"You're right, it can't be left like this."

Regan laughed gently, opening the garage door to let the Prospect in. "Let's get this bike back to the shop, then."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, reviewing, and favoriting guys! I didn't really proof read this chapter so please forgive any mistakes you see. I'm working on the next chapter right now!


	4. Panhead Heaven

**I do not own any part of the franchise that is Sons of Anarchy, that belongs to that arsehole Sutter. I do own Regan, and any other characters not original to the show. This is set a little AU, I've decided, but it's still following the rules.****  
**

* * *

Today was hot, way hotter than Regan was used to anyway. Lately all she had done was work on her dad's bike with the held from the boys, but it was always in the heat. They were all off doing something at the moment, so she decided to lose herself in her iPod and thoughts. Working on this bike brought back memories she had been keeping boxed away in the back of her mind.

… …

_"Daddy!" Regan yelled as she ran towards her father. He was finally back after a long run to the next county over and she hadn't been happier to see him. Roban picked his fifteen-year-old daughter up in a tight bear hug, his rich, belly-deep laughter filling the air in the courtyard._

_"I'm gonna need your help, Re," the big man said to his spitting-image daughter. "I've got a new bike!"_

_Regan looked at the flat bed he had motioned to and she stepped forward, climbing onto the flatbed._

_"Oh, Dad! It's a Panhead!" She touched the soft leather seat, the dulled black paint. "What happened to it?"_

_Roban sighed deeply, his head tilting back and forth in a shake. "Well, someone just had it sitting around and the elements wore on it. The engine is all rusted out so we'll have to take it apart."_

_"I can't wait to start, Da'!" Regan exclaimed, jumping down into her father's arms again._

_Regan stood back to stare at her artwork that she had finished painting onto the Panhead. The custom reaper graphics were very feint, only a few shades lighter than the dark black of the body since her Dad had wanted the graphics that way. He said something about not wanting the bike to look too modern but still wanted people to know it was a Sons bike, she barely listened to him but she got the idea._

_"Done, Re?" Padraic's voice came from the doorway. She smiled with a nod in answer, motioning to the bike._

_"All done," she turned to her boyfriend with that smile still on her face._

_"Looks amazing."_

_"Thanks…Da's not gonna see it for another week or so because you guys have that stupid run tonight."_

_Padraic caught her disappointment, turning to look down at the petite woman with a sigh. "Oh, grumpy about it are we?" He wrapped his arms around Regan's waist with a light smirk on his face._

_Regan giggled and softly smacked his chest. "Yes I am! I don't get my handsome boyfriend for a while week! It's deprivation of a sixteen-and-a-half year old!"_

_Paddy laughed heartily at her, shaking his head, "Can I make up for it now, Re?"_

_She pretended to contemplate that before nodding excitedly. Padraic shut the garage door and had his way with his girl._

_Oh how wonderful he felt inside of her, how he fit just right and always made sure he wasn't hurting her. That small span of time they had together was just enough to make her content. When they would fall asleep, he would always wake her up by call her name softly._

_"Re…Regan!"_

… …

That brought her back to reality from her little memory land and she was greeted by a rather concerned looking Juice. He was giving her that 12-heads look from his position in front of her, hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?"

Regan nodded as she realized how crazy she must have looked right about then. She rubbed her face with her arm, which only smeared grease across her cheek, standing up straight.

"Yeah I'm ok," she sighed. "Just got lost in me thoughts."

Juice nodded, straightening up himself. "Maybe you should come into the clubhouse. Cool off a bit."

Regan eyed the bike for a moment since she had so much she wanted to do yet but Juice touched her arm again so she had to go inside now. They meandered back towards the clubhouse, Regan noticing most of the bikes were gone.

"Where's everyone?"

He shrugged in response, "Probably off bothering someone."

She looked up at his mention of bother someone, choosing not to ask questions or make comments about it.

"Oh!" she jumped as they walked into the clubhouse.

The clubhouse was cold compared to outside and Regan had been sweating so it was worse. Juice laughed at her as he grabbed a beer for himself from the fridge, sneaking up behind her and pressing the cold bottle to the back of her neck.

"Cold now?"

"Juice!" Regan squealed and ducked away rom him, his laughter getting louder.

She grabbed a water bottle, opened it and watching him set his beer down before bolting. Regan took off after him out of the clubhouse back into the heat. Juice jumped down into the dock area so she ran to the top of it to try and corner him. It worked for the most part, Regan managed to get him wet but Juice grabbed her wrists and managed to dump the rest of the cold water on her. They both fell into a fit of heavy laughter now that Regan was soaked and Juice was relatively dry.

"Jerk! You cheated!" She managed through her laughing.

"What?! You had the water bottle!" Juice let her go so they could walk back into the clubhouse.

If Regan wasn't frozen before, she was frozen now. She quickly removed her t-shirt on her way towards the back rooms, catching Juice staring at her tattoos and well…her only-covered-by-a-bra self. That was a bit awkward so she picked up her pace to the back room to dry off, returning once she had a clean, dry tank top on. Now the clubhouse was full of Sons from other charters on top of the Charming boys. Jax came up from behind her and set his arm on her shoulders, a slight smile on his face.

"Hey," he said softly, the stresses he had been dealing with written on his face. "A couple of charters came in for Donna's funeral yesterday but we had them help guard the warehouse."

Regan's eyebrows shot up as she gazed at the handsome VP.

"Warehouse?"

He nodded. "Where we assemble our guns."

Regan sighed as she made the connection in her head, a little bit of irritation leaking through.

"I didn't know you guys dealt guns," she crossed her arms over her chest. "Considerin' Belfast was always told no."

"Hey, they were told no muleing-"

"And what you do isn't muleing?" Regan turned to Jax now. "It's the same thing, Jax, if you think abou' it. But I'm not here to bash, Belfast isn't a factor for me anymore."

Jax's eyebrows furrowed into a deep frown as he listened to her and Regan hadn't meant to upset him more so she just hugged the blonde. It appeared that all he needed was a good hug from someone because his body relaxed into her hug.

"Relax, Jax. Have a few beers and let me get you boys something to eat if that's ok?" she offered him with a small smile.

Jax nodded gently, "Gemma will help, wherever she is in here."

* * *

"So," Gemma started. "That's a nice rock you have on your finger."

Regan smiled, eyes turning down to her ring as she helped finish off dinner. "Thanks."

Gemma stopped stirring the rice, popped her hip with a rather smartass look on her face.

"That's it? Thanks? Who's the guy?"

Regan sighed, not really wanting to talk about this right now. "Sorry. His name's Padraic."

"Chibs' nephew, right?"

Regan nodded gently. "Gave it to me before I left."

Gemma didn't seem to appreciate her short answers, and Regan had a feeling the woman was going to let her know it.

"So you're engaged?"

Regan shook her head gently, "Not really. We were making plans for marriage, kids, the whole deal, but it's been almost six years since I've left Belfast and he's moved on by now, no doubt."

"Don't think like that unless you want to."

Regan frowned and shook her head, suddenly in a very bad mood. "Can you finish? I need to go home…I have a…lady problem."

Gemma nodded slowly, sighing, "Yeah I can handle it."

"Thanks," Regan pushed past the boys in the clubhouse, practically running for her Jeep even as Juice called after her. He hadn't made it halfway to her car when she hauled ass out of that lot.

Chibs came up beside Juice as they both watched Regan leave like her Jeep was on fire.

"Juiceyboy, Wha's was that about?"

Juice shook his head, digging in his pockets. "No idea but I'm gonna find out." He jogged to his bike, turning it on and heading out after her.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, reviewing and favoriting everyone! I'm trying to get these chapters up as fast as possible, school work is taking over my life.


	5. Tell Me Something Sweet

**I do not own any part of the franchise that is Sons of Anarchy, that belongs to that arsehole Sutter. I do own Regan, and any other characters not original to the show. This is set a little AU, I've decided, but it's still following the rules.****  
**

* * *

**…5 YEARS AGO…**

_"Paddy, I don't want to go," Regan sobbed, not caring that people were watching them._

_Padraic brushed her tears away even though they were immediately replaced with more, fighting back his own tears. Letting her go was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do in his life, at least up until this point. They had spent nearly every day together since they were babies and now they were going to be thousands of miles apart. They may never see each other again, one of them may die or be killed…_

_"Regan," he reached into his pocket and took her hand. The diamond ring was beautiful, just the right size for an engagement ring. "I will find you one day, Regan McElvy. I promise you."_

_Regan touched the ring so gingerly, as if it would break if she touched it any harder._

_"I love you, Paddy," she shook her head, giving him one last, long kiss before she had to go. She waved to her love and that was the last time she spoke to or saw Padraic Telford._

**… …**

Regan sat against the wall in her bedroom in the corner, ring between her fingers. Once again she was crying at her memories and it was becoming annoying. Padraic had been her everything, quite literally, he was her rock. When her Dad died he kept her going and she left him behind. Heartbroken didn't really do it justice or explain it well, too soft of a work. This was more like heart destroyed, shattered and set on fire. Maybe it was time she stopped wearing the ring and try to move on, face the facts that she was never going back to Ireland and that Paddy had more than likely moved on. That country and that life were in her past, so she put the ring back in her jewelry box without a second thought.

The sound of the bike caught her attention and she watched Juice pull up to her house, meeting him at the door. Without a word between them, he simply hugged her to him. Regan hadn't been expecting that from him, she thought he'd ask her what was wrong, get mad when she refused to explain herself. That hug was what she needed and she wrapped her arms around his chest. Her tears soaked into his sweatshirt as all of that grief was let go. Juice carefully picked her up, kicked the door shut and sat down on the couch with her in his lap. He pressed soft kisses to her forehead and cheek until her tears slowed to a stop. There were no tears left for her to cry.

Regan lifted her head to look at him, loving the worry that had set in on his handsome features. He gently brushed her back from her face and sighed.

"You ok, Regan?"

That stupid question again.

"I'll be alright. Just memories catching up to me," she nodded and looked down at her hands.

Juice gently took her hand, inspecting the spot where her ring had been. There was a small tan line from where she had been wearing it for five years straight.

"I took it off," she answered his questioning look. "I think it's time that I…move on, I guess. I don't plan on ever returning to Ireland because Jimmy will kill me."

Juice watched her warily as she spoke of Ireland as if it were nothing to her anymore. He sighed, giving her a light squeeze in hopes it would help.

"Tell me about Ireland. Like, what Belfast is like and how your Dad was, you childhood…"

Regan eyed him for a long moment before she decided it was a good idea to talk about her homeland.

* * *

The party was already in full swing when the pair returned to Teller-Morrow. All of the charters were mixing together, two men were screwing around in the ring, sweetbutts meandered in their barely there clothing, and Regan was in a bit of shock. Belfast parties were never this crazy, and they were a bunch of drunken Irishmen. She actually hesitated going into the party but Juice drug her towards the excitement.

"Heeeey!" Chibs yelled, obviously a little tipsy. "Feelin' bettah?!"

Regan laughed, "Yes, Uncle."

"Uncle?" Some raspy voice came from behind Chibs.

"Aye!" He hollered again, whipping them around and almost sending Regan stumbling into the boys at the table. "This is me god-daughter, Regan McElvy. Regan, these assholes are Lorca, Happy, Doughtnut, Lugnut, Lee, President of the Tacoma charter, and Kozik. All from Tacoma."

"Nice to meet you, Regan," Kozik crooned from his seat, giving her a soft smirk. He was handsome but not her type.  
"Hey!" the one Chibs had called Happy snapped and Kozik seemed to actually curl away from the man like he had been put in his place.

Regan swiped a fresh beer from the croweater who brought a tray by, smirking at the look she got. Sweetbutts and croweaters were entertaining to screw with, especially when they didn't realize who they were dealing with. Regan raised her beer before taking a good swig of it.

"You've got some artwork on you," Happy said out of nowhere.

She looked down, realizing her shirt was a little short so she nodded at the rather heavily tattooed man.

"You're an Unholy One," she smirked as she noticed the patch. Unholy Ones had been a topic of discussion between Roban and his daughter, one that had always interested Regan. This Happy character fit the bill from what her father had told her.

He nodded at her, seeming to find her little game of point-out-the-obvious entertaining.

"What's the ink?"

"Don't mind Happy," Lee spoke up gently, looking at his member. "He's a tattoo artist and could talk tattoos until you want to cut your own off."

Happy's look of pure anger made Regan raise her eyebrow a bit, shaking her head. "I'm ok with that. I'll show you what I've got."

Regan set her beer down on the table as she walked around it so Happy would be able to get a close up look at the tattoos on her body. Lifting her shirt up to the bottom of her bra, she took a deep breath.

"This one on me right side is for me Da," she twisted her body for him to see. The twin tire tracks began at her hip and crossed just below her rib cage, small red spots in the tracks symbolized blood, a gun holster 'hung' on the crossed part of the tracks and the quote 'Til the thrill of speed trumps the fear of death' written in a fancy script. "He died in a car crash and he always had his gun holster on, like me Uncle with his knives."

She rotated her body so she was facing Happy, "And this is for me first love, Chibs' nephew Padraic." The small crow was under her left breast near where her heart was, a small ring in its beak.

"These two are for me Uncle," she moved her bracelets to show the twin blades on her wrists. The letters 'SoA' were carved into each of the handles and the knives were slightly serrated, as if damaged by some sharp object.

"And this one is the biggest," Regan sighed, turning to show him her back. The custom reaper was similar to the Sons patch reaper, but her reaper was turned to the side a bit. He didn't hold a scythe or the Anarchist 'A', instead he had a broken belt from a bike in his left hand and a razor blade with blood on the blade end in his right hand. A heavy towing chain seemed to go through his mouth and wrap around his head and in the exposed bone of the reapers arm was 'Sons of Anarchy'. Four bullet holes were randomly in the reapers skull rimmed in red and a red tear drop was in the corner of his right eye. "The belt is for me Da, the razor me Ma, the chain is for the struggles that I've been through in my life and the bullet holes…they're for the bullet holes they found in my Da's body."

Happy actually touched the reaper on her back, seeming to inspect the line work and quality of it all. Even the other boys were looking at her back, Kozik saying something about how well the tattoo had been done and Lee agreeing.

"Yeah," Happy said and she glanced at him over her shoulder. "This is some phenomenal work. I haven't seen work like this in a long time."

"I'll have to take you to Belfast, then, introduce you to me cousin," she let her shirt down and sat down at the table.

As quickly as she had sat down she was back up again with Happy when she felt the tension in the air. There was an unwelcome cage rolling into the lot so she walked forward to see what the deal was, stopping beside Juice. She glanced at Clay and Jax, Happy standing beside Tig. Oh yes, Tig and Happy deserved the name Unholy Ones, the anger they had clicked on so quickly was…breathtaking. Her eyes narrowed when she caught sight of the Arian with his tattoos. He stood back from this Zoeblle character, shirt unbuttoned just enough for the tattoo to be visible and it wasn't until Zoebelle set the cigars down that the man noticed her glaring. He shifted uncomfortably and looked away, Clay making his 'Nazi Clown Car' comment.

Movement beside her broke her concentration from watching Tig and Happy follow the car out of the lot, Clay handing Juice a card and demanding everything there was to know about this guy. As that car left, in came the ATF car with Bobby inside. The blonde who stepped out seemed like an interesting bitch of a woman but she didn't hold her interest for long. Yelling from his fellow Sons greeted Bobby, so Regan crossed behind Jax to give this woman a quick look. She turned to Regan but before she could say anything, the Irish woman went in search of Juice. Of course, getting through the clubhouse was her first obstacle since men and women were everywhere. As she navigated through the drunks, she watched a sweetbutt topple off the pole, dodged Bobby and his little gift, snagged four beers from the bar and made it to the hallway. Now it was an unwanted game of Trial and Error.

Oh how she hated this game, because behind every door she tried was someone having a good round of crazy, drunken sex. Two doors before she ran out of doors to try, she found Juice sitting at his laptop typing away.

"Go-oh hey," he glanced up, glasses still on his face.

Regan offered a gently smile, "Figured you might need a drink." She set two on the desk in front of him and leaned against the desk on the other side with her two.

He sighed heavily, "Yeah, so much for drinking."

"Juice, you drink daily," she laughed heartily but he didn't find it funny apparently.

His only answer to her was to start typing away at his keyboard. Regan tried to read the quickly passing words as they flashed across the screen, catching pieces of Zoebelle's information. This asshole was in L.O.A.N., much like W.A.S.P.'s but the difference was, L.O.A.N. had ties to Arian cult members. The more she read, the more she realized he was going to be a problem. Juice suddenly sat back as a progression bar popped up on the screen in front of hundreds of flashing pages, a frustrated sigh coming from deep in his chest. Now he took a long swig of his beer, nearly draining it right there.

"Frustrated?" She asked gently, glancing at the door as someone banged around in the hallway.

Juice shifted uncomfortably before nodding. "This is gonna take all night."

"Then get some rest. You're gonna have Bobby to take care of tomorrow morning…" she reached her hand out and stood, pulling him to the bed softly. Juice dropped his cut on the chair and his shirt on top of that before he climbed into the bed stiffly. His arms wrapped around her hips, his head found her stomach and his body sprawled across the rest of the bed. Regan slowly dragged her nails down the back of his neck and down his back very lightly. Goosebumps appeared on his skin and he shifted a bit to prevent the shiver, which didn't work too well.

"Sorry-"

"Don't be," his voice was drowsy already. "It feels good."

She smiled as she continued to stroke his skin until she was sure he was asleep. Once his breathing slowed to an even pace and his arms relaxed a bit, Regan carefully got a bit more comfortable slipped off to dreamland.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, reviewing and favoriting everyone! Hope you like her tattoos, I'll see if I can get the sketches done this week and post links to show you exactly what they look like :D


	6. To Get Me By

**I do not own any part of the franchise that is Sons of Anarchy, that belongs to that arsehole Sutter. I do own Regan, and any other characters not original to the show. This is set a little AU, I've decided, but it's still following the rules.****  
**

* * *

…**20 YEARS AGO…**

_It was the first sunny day in a little over a week so Roban had taken his four-year-old daughter out to a local park to play. The tiny girl was squealing as she played with a few other girls in a small playhouse that was built into a tree. Roban smiled at his daughter when she waved to him, waving back._

_"God, she's gettin' so big, Roban." That thick Scottish accent was unmistakable._

_"That she is, Filip. Can't believe it's been four year since she came into this world."_

_"Uncle!" Regan yelled and ran up to the handsome man. He picked her up in a hug, sitting back against the desk and letting himself relax._

_"I can't wait for Kerrianne to get bigger, have her runnin' around like this," Filip sighed gently._

_"Don't wish your time away, Filip. You'll miss it."_

_Filip laughed heartily as the tiny girl snuggled into his chest, arms resting around him as far as they could reach. "I know, I know. I just look at Regan and see how much I'm to give Kerrianne…how happy I'm going to make her…or at least try to make her."_

_Roban smiled at his brother, ruffled Regan's hair and clapped Filip on the back gently._

_"You're gonna give her the world, Filip. I know it._

**… …**

Regan opened her eyes with a heavy sigh, realizing Chibs was shaking her a bit.

"Re, come on," he rubbed her arm as she woke up from her dreams.

Her eyes looked down to Juice, who was still wrapped around her as he had been when they went to bed, noticing they hadn't moved. At all.

"Wake Juiceyboy, too. Need your help cleanin' up the clubhouse."

"Are, Uncle," she smiled slightly, knowing how stiff she was going to be when she got up.

Once Chibs left, Regan moved and scratched the back of Juice's neck.

"Juice, come on. Wake up."

He moved his arm from around her hips to rub his face, looking up at her sleepily. Damn. He was cute to begin with, but that sleepy look on his face made her melt. She was NOT melting.

"Yeah?"

"Chibs said up, he needs our help cleanin' the clubhouse an' you need ta check the scan."

He nodded, carefully shifting and getting up from the bed rather stiffly. Regan admired his body quietly for a moment, finally dragging herself up and going to her car for clothes.

* * *

"Ey!" Chibs yelled, scaring her and she squealed loudly.

"Don't scare me like that!" She scolded him softly, picking up her dropped keys.

"Sorry, but mind tellin' me what I jus' saw?!"

Regan frowned at him, shaking her head slowly. "I was watchin' 'im hack, Uncle. Tryin' ta learn somethin' new, and when he got stressed out, I helped 'im fall asleep!"

Chibs eyed her warily as she spoke, that typical look of when he was attempting to read someone and see if they were lying. Taking a deep breath, he picked her hand up and ran his thumb over where he ring usually sat.

"Your ring."

She knew that was coming and it took everything she had not to roll her eyes.

"I took i' off an' put i' away, Uncle Filip. I've been away for five year and Paddy's no doubt moved on. He's got his own life in Ireland and I'm no' goin' back. I'll keep i' because I will always love him bu'…."

Regan looked down with a shake of her head at the end of her statement, waiting for Chibs to scold her for taking it off. Instead, he softened and hugged his God Daughter to his chest with a sigh and a kiss to her forehead.

"I know it was tough, Re," he held onto her, giving her that sense that he was telling her he knew what it was like. Of course he did, he was forced to leave his home and his wife behind with their daughter. "Alright. Will you drive the van to the hospital with Bobby in it? Gemma was in an accident."

"'Course," she nodded, taking the keys from him just as Bobby was practically thrown into the back of the van. Juice and Tigger hopped in, cackling about something. They directed her to the hospital and Tig began to harp on her for not driving like a dumbass to torture Bobby.

"Tha's not nice!" she laughed at him.

Tig threw his hands in the air, "Screw bein' nice!"

Just to satisfy the Sergeant at Arms, she slammed on the brakes once she was in her parking spot. Juice went tumbling forward into the back of the passenger's seat, sending Tig and Regan into a hysterical fit of laughter. They were still laughing as Half-Sack rolled a gurney up to put Bobby on. The cackling continued as Chibs sat on the end of the gurney as if he were a prince, Half-Sack and Juice pushing the gurney down the hallway and sliding to a stop at the waiting room. Tig leaned against the doorframe so Regan poked her head under his arm with a smile, glad to see Jax's worried frown turn into a slight laugh.

"How's the Homecoming Queen?" Clay smirked as Chibs slapped Bobby's thig.

"Wonderful!" They laughed lightly when Bobby jumped awake, seeming to go right back to sleep.

"How's Gemma?" Regan spoke up.

Jax nodded, "She's ok. Better get him checked out."

Tig saluted and wrapped his arm around Regan's neck, dragging her down the hallway.

"Tig…Tigger!" She laughed while her fingers pried at his arm.

Tig only tightened his arm a bit, only letting go once the boys were out of sight. He turned on her, voice low, "What were you doin' last night?"

Regan frowned, "Meaning?"

"Don't play dumb with me," he growled. "With the Tacoma boys-"

"Tigger, I was just showin' them me tattoos! Happy saw them and asked to see them!"

Was she not supposed to talk to them? Did she cross some line or break some rule?"

"I-I'm sorry if-"

Tig put his hand up to stop her, blue eyes closing for a brief second before seeming to bore into her soul.

"You showed off your body to everyone who was paying attention to you, made you look like some shithead sweetbutt. If you were my kid-"

"I'm not," she snapped lightly, visibly annoyed. "I'm not your kid-"

"But you're a fellow brothers kid and I'm just lookin' out for ya, Regan. Those boys…Happy…they're-he's dangerous."

Regan relaxed when Tig admitted he was just protecting her, a light smile lifting her lips. "Thanks, Tig. Did Chibs see?"

"Dunno, but I know he's irked by what he found this morning."

Regan rolled her eyes and slipped her fingers through her head. "I told him it was nothing, that I was leanin' shet and we fell asleep! I'm a big girl-"

"Not in Chibs' eyes. You'll always be a little girl, his little girl."

She knew he was right and what was Chibs going to think when he found out who she had killed? Probably kill her.

"What's on your mind, kid?"

Tig rest his hands on his hips, shifting his weight to one leg in his iconic stance.

"Another day-"

"No, don't pull that shit with me."

She growled, turned her gaze on him and Tig met it. A frown creased his forehead at what he saw in those ice blue eyes of hers. He reached up to gently cup her chin in his hand, the touch pissing her off more but she didn't move.

"What happened in Belfast that made you leave?"

"I told you what happened."

Tig tilted his chin down to give her a little bit of a knowing look. "Then what secret are you hiding?"

Dammit, why was he so good at reading people?

"One I'm not willing to share-"

A clearing throat made them both turn, Tara standing in front of them.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Dr. Knowles," Regan answered much to Tigs dismay. "We were jus' goin' to visit Bobby."

Regan gave Tara a rather sarcastic smile before walking away with Tig.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, favoriting and reviewing! I lost a little muse here so the next few chapters may suck.


	7. Family

**I do not own any part of the franchise that is Sons of Anarchy, that belongs to that arsehole Sutter. I do own Regan, and any other characters not original to the show. This is set a little AU, I've decided, but it's still following the rules.****  
**

* * *

Regan paced her living room floor as she had done for the past few days when she began to think about how Tig knew something was up and he wasn't going to leave her alone until she let her secret out. Well, that would just lead to a world of shit she nor the club needed, not with all this L.O.A.N. crap going on. Not to mention the ATF were knocking at their door every other day with some crazy shit.

If the club found out she had killed those four excommunicated Sons, she was going to be six feet under by dawn. It didn't matter that the men had been kicked out, they had once been Sons and she had done so without authorization. If the ATF had any clue about it and they found out Regan was here, she was definitely dead. Dammit, she was supposed to be cooking dinner for the boys. Well, what boys were coming over. Gemma and Tara were invited as well, but if they came was another story.

* * *

The chicken was cooking when the first bike rolled up to her house and she had managed to shower and change into jeans and a light weight, blue sweater that showed off her curves and scooped low on her chest. These people had only seen her in greasy jeans and the occasional tank top.

"Come in!" She called at the knocking, turning from stacking beer in the fridge. Juice actually came to a stop as his eyes caught sight of her. A nervous giggle actually emitted from her…was she some giddy tween now? Regan walked over to him and gently pushed his chin up.

"Close your mouth, Juiceyboy. I'm just in normal clothes."

He shook his head, looking down at her, "No…you look good…amazing in that sweater."

Regan McElvy blushed. She NEVER blushed. That was for women who were not heartless killers and actually were attractive to men.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Beer?"

Regan offered one to him and Juice took it as he sat down. She could feel his eyes burning into her as she cooked the rest of the dinner. Why was he staring at her? Not like she looked any different than any other day. More knocking surprised her but before she could call out, in walked Gemma with cakes and brownies, Clay and Jax with more beer, Tara with able and another cake, and Tig with a casserole dish. Gemma eyed Juice a moment after giving him his hello before turning to Regan.

"Thought you weren't comin' Tiggy?" Regan smiled, hiding her nerves.

"I changed his mind for him," Gemma sighed. "What needs to be done?"

"Well," Regan dried her hands with a sigh. "The boys need ta get ou' of the way and settin' the table, finishing some of the cold dishes and that's about it."

Tara seemed to shrink away so Gemma dove in to help.

* * *

Within an hour dinner was on the table and everyone sat in their seats. Tig, Clay, Juice, Jax, Tara, Gemma, Chibs, Half-Sack and Opie all sat around her table. It was a moment of pride as they all ate her broccoli stuffed chicken with everything else. Finally, Clay clear his throat and lifted his beer to silence them all.

"To Regan, for making this delicious dinner, and a night with family."

"Aye!" Chibs lifted his beer with a smile.

"To you, kid," Tig smiled.

Everyone followed suit, causing Regan to smile brightly. She was _family_.

Opie gently gave her a one-armed hug before they all finished the toast.

That word rang in her mind the rest of the night.

**Family**.

* * *

**A/N: **Short and sweet. Thanks everyone!


	8. Green Minivans and Ham

**I do not own any part of the franchise that is Sons of Anarchy, that belongs to that arsehole Sutter. I do own Regan, and any other characters not original to the show. This is set a little AU, I've decided, but it's still following the rules.****  
**

* * *

Regan handed Chibs a bag of charcoal with a light smile, laughing as he nearly fell into the van when he lost his balance. They were getting ready for some charity run but Chibs had let it slip that it was a gun run. Sometimes her Uncle trusted in her way too much. The pair walked back towards the bikes, Chibs resting on his own as Bobby rolled out his nice old bike.

The group immediately began to give him shit due to the spewing smoke and backfiring, Half's comment making her roar with laughter even as Chibs swatter at her. Clay called out for the start, Happy shooting off two rounds so Regan turned to her Uncle.

"Be safe," she kissed his forehead and headed for Gemma. As she passed Juice, she gave a shy wave and a soft 'Ride safe'.

"You got it," he smiled.

What she didn't notice was his gaze following her. Regan stopped besie Gemma, wondering what the look was for.

"Wha'?"

Gemma smirked, "You have got that boy wrapped around your finger."

"Who? Juice? No," she shook her head and when she glanced back at him, he was still watching her.

Regan just waved as the boys left, Gemma's comment making her think. He had been acting a little off since the dinner a few weeks ago but it was just Gemma's active imagination.

* * *

Now she was annoyed. Tig had cornered her again before they left to visit Zoebelle and Oswald and began questioning her. It had been unnerving and she wasn't appreciating it. Juice's heavy boot steps made her look up from behind the bar where she had been restocking the alcohol.

"Hey, Juice."

"Hey," he had a rather serious look on his face as she set a beer on the counter for him.

"Juice?"

In one swift movement, Juice lifted her onto the bar, successfully knocking the open bottle over.

"What are ya' doin'?!"

He pulled her down to him and kissed her. Well this was unexpected to say the least. It took a moment for her to respond to the kiss, but once she did his body relaxed against her. Her arms snaked around his shoulders in response to his hands sliding under her shirt to touch the bare skin of her sides. His touch sent a shiver up her spine followed by a giggle. Juice broke the kiss by biting her lip, a smirk lifting his lips.

"What was tha' for?" she whispered against his lips, eyes fluttering open to look at him.

He growled, "I've wanted to do that for awhile now. Finally got the courage to."

"Well…it was hot," she giggled again but the sound of bikes broke them apart, Regan getting beers for the boys and Juice starting to clean up the spill.

Jax walked in and paused a second.

"Am I interruptin' something?" Jax raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," Regan handed him a beer as he made for the chapel. Each boy took a beer as they passed by on their way to the chapel, some grumbling their thanks.

"Grumps," she sighed and went outside to sit down.

* * *

God knows how long the boys were in Churc but they weren't happy when they came out.

"Uncle-" she was cut off as he went to move the green van Juice had brought in earlier. She turned to Opie as he sat down with her and the silence meant something was wrong.

Then there was the explosion.

"UNCLE!" She yelled as Chibs hit the ground. Everyone ran forward and Regan pushed past Tig to get to her Uncle. Tara began examining him and Gemma called an ambulance, which couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

A sigh escaped her as she paced in the waiting room, Juice lounging in the corner asleep, Tig sprawled out in another chair watched her pace and Jax in the chair beside him.

"Sit down, kid," Tig shook his head.

Her comeback was cut off when Tara walked in, Tig and Jax standing beside Regan.

"He's ok. He has to stay because of the head injury-"

"Can I see 'im?" She urged but Tara shook her head. Regan growled so Tig pushed her out into the hallway to prevent Tara getting hit.

"Hey, calm down," he put his finger up at her.

She gave him a look but did as he said with a slight huff of a sigh. Juice stumbled into the hallway and rubbed his face. Tig said to take her home and Juice nodded, doing as he was told.

* * *

The ride wasn't very long to her house, it was easier since she could hold onto Juice and not pay attention. There was something about him that made her relax, made her calm down to a normal level. Whatever it was, she liked it. He turned his bike off and put the kickstand down with a sigh. Regan climbed off the bike, taking the hug he pulled her into.

"You gonna be ok tonight?" He asked gingerly, he didn't want to imply she couldn't hold her own after all.

She gave a slow nod, giving him a slow, almost tentative kiss.

"I'll call if I need you."

He nodded, waiting for her to get inside before he left.

* * *

**A/N: **Another short chapter, sorry loves. Thank you for reading, reviewing and adding this to your favorites!


	9. Somethin' To Get Off My Chest

**I do not own any part of the franchise that is Sons of Anarchy, that belongs to that arsehole Sutter. I do own Regan, and any other characters not original to the show. This is set a little AU, I've decided, but it's still following the rules.****  
**I did skip a HUGE chunk of time, I wrote out the chapter for the whole prison section of Season 2 when Juice is stabbed and what not, but I hated it so I skipped some more.

* * *

Today was the day that the boys were coming home. Regan was waiting eagerly as the van pulled into the lot and the boys slowly began to file out. Jax and Clay were all fucked up, cuts and bruises on their faces, and Regan immediately noticed that Juice wasn't with them. Tig stopped before he went to hug her, sighing and going through with his hug.

"He's ok, Regan. Recovering from a stabbing," he spoke against her hair gently.

That kind of hit home, and now she just wanted to go home. When she hugged Chibs rather stiffly, he frowned a bit and looked down at her.

"Ye alrigh' Re?"

She nodded. "I'm jus' gonna go home, Uncle Fil. Let you boys 'ave yer fun."

* * *

The ride home was rather short since no one seemed to be on the road and she was in her living room within minutes. That relaxation was rather short lived, considering Tig had followed her home and he didn't even knock on the door. He just waltzed right in as if it were his own house.

"Wha', Tig?!" she snapped at him.

"We need to talk-"

"Wha' abou'?!"

Tig flipped the lock on her door, pushed her to sit at the kitchen table and sat across from her.

"About Ireland. The bulletholes."

Oh no. She couldn't avoid it now and she really didn't want to talk about it.

"From start to finish," he moved his finger on the table, slamming his fist down when she tried to refuse talking.

Her hands were shaking as she looked down into her lap and started to mess with her fingers.

"After Da' died, I go' suspicious. They tol' me he whipped out on a bad curve down by tha club, bu' it wasn' a normal route for me Da'. He nevah came tha' way and he knew tha' curve was dangerous. Yeah, I' was rainin' and foggy bu'….there was no reason he shoulda' been ridin' there. So, I wen' tat ha coronah's office and questioned him. Said I wanted ta say goodbye. I foun' four bulletholes in him. One in the back o' his head, two in his left chest, an' one dead centah of his chest. Now, why would they say he slid off tha road? I wen' after Magee but claimed he didn' know anythin' and I went in search of the four men me Da' had recently excommunicated for stealin' from tha club. When I did, I tied them up and got me answers. When they wouldn't tell me who put them up ta it-" a rather dark looked crossed her features now, eyes hardening and her speech got a little clearer…more articulated. "I shot each one in tha head. The last one…he had been me Da's bes' friend…I carved his tattoo into his skin until he tol' me tha truth. Said someone jus' sent them the job in the post and offered a huge payout…" Regan looked at Tig who was back in his chair by now after getting a cigarette, staring at her now. "I sho' him, too. No one knows I killed 'em all…they assumed it was an outside job."

Tig leaned forward as he continued to watch her, the weight of what she had just confessed to him filling the room. His blue eyes held so much. Pain, anger, confusion…sadness.

"Regan…" he shook his head with a sigh. "This is…this could destroy the club."

"I know," she nodded. "And I know I Belfast finds out, they reserve the right ta kill me."

Tigs hand rest on her thigh, "There's something else…isn't there?"

Now her tears began to fill her eyes, threaten to spill over and they did. "Me first job in the IRA was ta set up a killing o' a Son from anothah chartah in Ireland. Da' had sponsored 'im and he was the President of that chartah. I went ta do it but instead he just got really hurt. I tol' him wha' I was there for and he agreed to let me hurt him…and when Jimmy foun' out that I was done with killing…" she shook her head, refusing to admit to that. Tig's face meant she had to go on since he was so intently listening with a deep crease in his forehead.

"Because I wouldn' turn on tha club, Jimmy made me a true foot soldiah. Ma killed herself a few days latah, and I left."

Tig shook his head. "A true foot soldier? As in what?"

Regan lifted her teary gaze to his, the truth simply in her eyes.

"Did he…" Tig tilted his head down a bit and off to the side. "rape you, Regan?"

She nodded and Tig just hugged her to his chest tightly, as if he didn't know what to say to comfort her. There was no comforting her now, she had settled all of this in her mind a long time ago and now it was let loose again. Tig's hug was definitely welcomed because Regan adored hugs, but it wasn't helping calm her down. After a big, she pushed him away because she needed to breathe and calm herself down. Regan McElvy did not cry.

"Ya can' tell anyone, Tig. No one knows."

Tig sighed but shook his head after a minute. "Secret's safe with me, kid. Promise."

She nodded and rubbed her face, eyeing him slowly.

"Tell me. Who ya dealin' guns from?"

His eyebrows shot up for a moment, not expecting that question to come from her right now, but he seemed to think he had better tell her.

"The Irish. IRA out of Dungloe. Guy named Cameron Hayes and his son-"

"Eddie," Re breathed slowly. Shock covered her features as she realized her friend was in the states as a gun dealer. "I grew up with Edie. Camy was me Ma's firend…" She shook her head with a long sigh as she thought about Eddie.

**…10 YEARS AGO…**

_"Eddie!" Regan giggled loudly as she ran to her friend. He had been gone with his mom for a few weeks and boy was Regan excited to see him. Padraic followed close behind her for a hug, the sixteen-year-olds picking up right where they had left off._

_They were lounging outside of the clubhouse, having a beer when Cameron drove up. Regan gave him a big hello but he seemed a bit on edge._

_"C'mon, Eddie. We've gotta go ta Dungloe-"_

_"Bu' Da'! I jus' got back!" Eddie argued._

_"Edmond!" Cameron snapped, so Eddie said his goodbye and left._

**… …**

That had been the last time she saw Edmond Hayes. At least she knew he was alive.

"Kid?" Tig was eyeing her a bit warily so she sat up.

"Let's go ta tha clubhouse."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, reviewing and favorites everyone! If this doesn't make sense, I apologize. Completely free-wrote this chapter.


	10. Family Disagreements

**I do not own any part of the franchise that is Sons of Anarchy, that belongs to that arsehole Sutter. I do own Regan, and any other characters not original to the show. This is set a little AU, I've decided, but it's still following the rules.****  
**

* * *

Tig wasn't completely stopped before Regan was off the bike and running for the clubhouse. Chibs sat at the bar nursing a beer so she walked in front of him and lowered her voice.

"Yer dealin' with tha IRA, Uncle. An' you chose no' ta tell me?!" Her voice rumbled as she growled at Chibs, her eyes filled with fury. He only moved his eyes to hers, head quirking ever so slightly and jaw tightening.

"Who tol' ya tha'?"

"Doesn' mattah. Yer dealin' dirty guns an' ye didn' tell ME!"

She actually yelled at him and slammed her fist down on the bar. She stood up so quickly at the same time that Happy popped up with a low growl, as if expecting her to shoot off a full jacket. Her reflexes kicked in and she pulled her knife out of her sleeve and pressed it to Happy's throat in one smooth movement without ever looking away from Chibs.

"Don-"

Happy moved to grab her and she twisted, swiping his cheek before returning her knife to his throat.

" 'Appy. Back. Down." Regan snipped and turned to him now. He easily met her iron gaze but what he saw made him actually back down. Of course, he only sat at the end of the bar just within reach in case she lost her temper. Regan looked to her Godfather, not faltering at his rather hard look.

"Who we deal with is none a' ya business-"

"Yer dealin' with Camy and Eddie Hayes! I grew up wi' Eddie and Camy go' me outta Ireland!"

Chibs downed his beer and went to say something back to her, but in walked Clay with Jax behind him.

"What the fuck happened to your cheek?" Jax snapped as he spotted Happy's still-dripping cheek.

"Reg-"

"Yer dealin' dirtay guns. IRA guns are blood guns," she hissed and turned to the pair.

Clay stepped up to her a bit, "That's none of your concern."

"Funny," Regan turned her icy gaze on him. "Considerin' I'm IRA an' I know who yer dealin' with on a personal level. I thin' it's me business."

Chibs reached out to grab Regan's collar and he drug her towards the chapel, pushing her in and slamming the doors shut.

"You do no' have a say in this, Re-"

"Bu' I can tell ye wha's gon' happen, Uncle!"

He practically snarled at her but it didn't deter her at all, if anything it made her angrier. He pushed her up against the wall with a hand on her throat, other holding her hip so he wasn't actually choking her but she had to look at him.

"When Cameron Hayes turns on tha club, I'll be the firs' ta say I tol' ya so!" Regan spat in Chibs' face harshly and it only pissed Chibs off more. His hand actually tightened on her throat a bit while a low, grumbling growl began in his throat before he began to talk.

"Regan Aisling McElvy. Ye are ta keep yer mouth shut. You may be club royalty bu' ye don' ge' a say heyah-"

"So I'm ta let tha club go down?" She countered him. "Le' Cameron Hayes and tha ATF fuck SAMCRO up the ass?!"

"Camy Hayes will no' fuck us ovah, Regan. An' as far as tha' bitch Stahl, she's none o' ya concern."

Regan stared at her uncle or a long, drawn out few moments before she gave a slight nod.

"Fine, Uncle. I'll be tha obedien' li'l sheep Jimmy trained me ta be."

Before Chibs could make a comment, she managed to push him back off of her with surprising strength for her size and she made her way out of the clubhouse to Tig.

"Ya alright, kid?" Tig frowned as the brunette stormed her way out of the clubhouse to the picnic table with him. Regan seemed to have a rather easy trigger to piss her off, like the switch clicked the angry light on before she could think about it. His eyes found the red hand mark on her neck, it was rather faint but just bright enough to make out what it was from. Tig sat up and reached over to gently touch it, jerking his hand back when Regan snapped her head around to look at him. "Wha-"

"I go' in a fight with me Uncle an' I pissed 'im off. This is wha' happened." She shrugged it off but it was obvious she was rather pissed about it. Had she not been pissed about being pinned against a wall like she had been and yelled, there would be something wrong.

Tig sat up some to look at her, leaning forward onto the table while pushing his cup of coffee out of the way. "You tell him about Ireland yet?"

"No," she snapped and turned her blue eyes to his. "No. Tig I can' tell him tha'. Those men were Sons an' I can' tell him wha' happened or he'll disown me."

Tig sighed before standing. "Come on. I'll take you home so no one asks you about that mark on your neck."

Regan hesitated before standing. "Thanks, Tiggy."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, favorites, and reviews! 3 all of you. What do you think of Regan's lack of control? I tried to write it out but I'm not doing such a good job.


	11. Homecoming, I'm Coming

Today, Juice came home. It had been a week since Regan and Chibs had their spat and she hadn't said much to him, let alone look at him. Hell, she hadn't said much to anyone outside of Happy since they had done some work on her Dad's bike together. Even then she gave short quips for answers that meant nothing more than what she was saying. For now, Regan sat inside the clubhouse on the bar waiting, swinging her legs a bit as she grew more impatient.

Finally she heard yelling and knew Juiceyboy was finally home. But Regan wouldn't run to him, wouldn't hug him tight to her. No, she was going to wait for him here, smile at him when he walked in and welcome him home. The sound of hand connecting with leather-clad hide followed by Juice's pain-filled laugh made her look up, the limping Juice appearing at the door. He just seemed like he didn't feel good in general and with each step the stab wounds seemed to pain him more. He slowly made his way through the rather empty bar room to her, hands sliding up her thighs to her hips and then he did the unexpected. Juice kissed her. Regan didn't fight it, didn't push him back, just accepted it for what it was.

"Hey, baby girl," he nearly whispered when their kiss broke.

Regan stared at him warily with a wavering smile, "Hey. Welcome home."

Someone cleared their throat and Regan's mood dropped as she noticed her Godfather watching them closely. He had a rather pissed off look on his face and she knew she was in trouble.

Chibs waited until Juice got preoccupied with computer crap to pounce on his awaiting Goddaughter. Regan had gone into the garage to work on the graphics for her Dad's bike in hopes Chibs would leave her be. He rolled the door shut, Regan dropped her air brush tools and backed away from him as he came closer into her personal space.

"Mind tellin' me wha' tha' was?" he growled at her, making Regan even more nervous.

It was obvious he was mad about the kiss because she was supposed to be engaged to Padraic Telford and she had taken her ring off after Juice came after her that one day.

"I' was wha' ye saw-"

"Regan!" he yelled at her, making her jump and the boys in the lot to stop and look in the direction of the garage.

Regan shifted uncomfortably and swallowed, hoping she could calm her uncle down.

"I've go' a thin' for Juice, Uncle…" she whispered. "I' jus' happened. I didn't plan i' or try ta fall for him. I' jus' happened and I'm no' gonna stop myself from havin' the comfort of a man ta hold onta every night when I know I'm no' goin' back ta Ireland."

"Did ya take yer ring off fer him? Fer Juice?"

Regan shook her head slowly, "No! I pu' i' away because I know Padraic has moved on an I'm no' goin' back ta Irel-"

"Bullshet!"

"No!" She yelled back this time, not taking his attitude any longer. "I am tryin' ta move on from tha', Uncle Fil. Tyin' ta make a life for meself here and I jus' happened ta move onta Juice."

Chibs stepped back a bit with a skeptical look on his face, eyes boring into his Goddaughter as he seemed to take in what she had said to him. Regan stood there, letting him mull over his thoughts and waited for him to tell her to stay away from Juice.

"I dunno abou' this, Re. Ye dunno if yer ever gonna go back…"

"I do, Uncle. I can't go back, I'm a dead woman if I do and I jus'…lemme make me own decisions, yeah?"

Regan stared at her Uncle as he shook his head and sighed, turning to his brother who now stood in the open doorway.

"Ye listen up, Juicey. Ye make one wrong move, one an' ye both are done. Understand?"

Juice nodded before going to his bike and riding away. Regan sat down against the wall with a sigh, not moving for awhile as she let herself think. Chibs had every right to be upset about her choosing to get into a relationship but at the same time, she was an adult. Bootsteps broke her thoughts and Tig appeared in the doorway, making his way to her to sit down.

"Hey," he spoke softly, worry filling his blue eyes.

Regan smiled, offering the small patch in her hands to him.

"Me Da's VP patch. I have all o' his patches an' pins. I taken 'em out when I'm upse', try ta…think o' how he would be in my situation."

Tig took the rather ragged patch carefully, running his thumb over the raised blue letters against the white field. It was exactly like his own Sergeant patch in color but it had obviously been through a lot.

"Your Dad. He was a great VP from what I was told and a great man. Raised a hell of a daughter," Tig offered gently.

"Thanks, Tiggy. He was. He was this big, burly, mean lookin' man with a heart as soft as kittens fur. He always saw the good in people bu' he knew when ta draw tha line. Knew how ta separate friendships from business an' how ta love. God, he could love anyone. I remembah when John Tellah came ta visit once an' he was all angry bou' somethin', said some shet ta me Da but Da never stopped caring. It was like Da could love the world endlessly." Regan shook her head slowly, looking at the patch in her hands with a deep breath. "I miss him so much…"

"Your Uncle," he glanced at his brother in the lot. "He's like that. He cares, a lot. I dunno what he's got against you being with Juice but go see him. Talk to him. Chibs is just looking out for you, like all of us."

Regan sighed and looked up at Tig softly for a long minute or so before nodding. He was right, Chibs was just looking out for her and being the protector he had sworn to be in becoming her Godfather. Juice was an idiot, everyone knew that. He fucked up every time you turned around in some way, although from what she understood he had gotten a lot better over the years. Maybe Chibs was worried about Juice's lack of a brain and Regan's protection. Who knew honestly. Regan had a feeling it was because of Padraic being back in Ireland and her deciding to move on but she might as well just concentrate on now. And right now, the boys needed fresh drinks in the clubhouse.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, favorites, and reviews! My writing style changed a little bit so I'm hoping that everyone likes it.


	12. Cac ar oineach

Banging. Someone was banging right above her head and the vibrations were annoying. Regan opened her eyes slowly, taking a minute to focus on the ceiling before realizing someone was in fact standing over her. Oh, it was Chibs and he didn't seem to be very happy at the moment…wait when did he?

"'Ey! Wake up. Time t' go." He bit out a little bit more harshly than Regan hope he meant to since he stood up with a slightly apologetic look on his face. Go? Where the hell were they going? At her keep frown, caused by her brain kicking in and realizing what he had said, Chibs sighed.

"Meet wi' the Irish. I pulled some strings and yer goin'. So let's go."

His tone became a little harder as if he were expecting her to challenge his order but she didn't. Chibs had gotten a little defensive over the past few weeks when it came to Regan, probably due to the fact that his Goddaughter was a giant hard head with a fiery temper. Regan wasn't terribly pleased about Chibs' attitude towards her anymore or the idea of going to see the Irish, but she was going to obey like she was supposed to.

She followed her Uncle out of the clubhouse into the lot, blocking her eyes from the harshness of the sunlight. The boys were all straddling their bikes and strapping on their helmets as she followed her Uncle quietly. Chibs motioned to Juice and the cute Latino offered his helmet to her, which Regan took with a smile. Any chance to ride along with Juice was gobbled up rather quickly. Riding bitch wasn't a problem for her since that's where she belonged and riding bitch with Juice was wonderful. The wind was cold so she tucked herself against his back, sliding a hand under his cut and shirt to rest against the warmth of the skin on his stomach. He actually chuckled, she could feel his stomach moving as he did, and Regan squeezed his skin a bit. Juice squirmed, so she stopped until they pulled into the Pub where they apparently were meeting the Irish.

It was ironic, meeting the Irish in an Irish Pub covered in shamrocks and Irish draft beers. Regan followed along behind everyone, filing in behind Juice but in front of Chibs. Jax said hello to someone and then that all too familiar voice hit her ears. Regan actually stopped dead in her tracks, eyes slowly finding that bastard that made her leave Ireland. Jimmy O' Phelan sat next to his little henchman, Luke. Luke was one of Regan's least favorite people in the world, not quite just under Jimmy(who, of course, was #1), but he was up there. Jimmy's gaze caught hers, mouth opening as if to say something but nothing came out. It seemed his pale Irish face paled even more and maybe he turned a little green, Regan feeling the same way.

"Regan McElvy. Yer alive-" he started to say but the rage in Regan bubbled up so she cut him off.

"No thanks t' you, ya bastard," she hissed at him. When she took a step forward to get closer to Jimmy, Chibs put a hand on her shoulder in a rather small attempt to hold her back.

Jimmy's eyebrows knit into a frown, an expression of fake insult. "I kept ye aliv-"

"You raped me, cac ar oineach!" she yelled while pushing Chibs off of her. Regan was furious, furious at Jimmy's presence, at her Uncle for bringing her here, for having to leave Ireland. The only thing that was going to stop her at the moment was a gun, and it wasn't long before she heard the click of a gun and turned to see Happy watching her closely. That calmed her down enough to bring her thoughts together and she looked back to Jimmy.

"You _raped_ me. You threatened ta _kill_ me when I said no ta yer stupid job. Ye treate' me Ma like shet aftah tha'."

"Regan!" Chibs snapped, bringing her attention back to what was going on. Every man was looking between her and Jimmy with either frustration or confusion on their face, mostly confusion. Juice even had a bit of concern etched into his brow but Chibs' had gotten rid of his concern and plastered anger onto his face. His hand on her shoulder was heavy, heavy enough to let her know she didn't want to be in here anymore.

"I can't be in tha same room wi' this bastún. I'll be outside."

With that, Regan turned and made her way back out into the California early fall day and began to pace. Why was Jimmy O' Phelan here? Why did Chibs bring her here? Was it some kind of leverage against the man, to start a fire between Jimmy and the club? Or was it some weird vendetta against her? Whatever it was, it had set a fire inside of Regan that was going to be hard to control now since seeing that man brought so much back to her.

**…8 YEARS AGO…**

_Regan paced along the hallway of her house, waiting for Jimmy to come see her since the man wanted to 'talk with her'. Mom was off doing a job somewhere so she was at least helping the cause while Regan was waiting for Jimmy to get his shit together and get here. The knock on the door made her nearly jump out of her skin, her nerves fried from trying to figure out why Jimmy wanted to talk to her personally. Usually he dealt with her through the chain of command, Luke being said chain of command, but today he was coming to the house. That tended to mean you were in trouble._

_With a deep breath, she let the IRA soldier into her house and stepped back._

_"Jimm-"_

_"Why didn't ya kill tha' man like I tol' ya too, Regan?!" Jimmy snapped at her and pinned her back into the wall._

_Oh no. He had found out that she hadn't killed the Son and had simply given him a good beating. The man was a personal friend to her father and she wasn't about to kill him. Not when he had been at the funeral and had done everything he could for her. Regan was shaking as Jimmy pinned her back against the kitchen wall, unable to really answer him._

_"Yer gonna pay for this, Regan. Now," Jimmy growled at her, pushing her back down the hallway._

_She turned on him, shaking her head. "What're ye gonna do?!"_

_"Get in yer room and yer gonna find out."_

**… …**

* * *

**bastún:** Bastard

**cac ar oineach: **Scumbag (roughly shit on honor)

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, favorites, and reviews! My writing style changed a little bit so I'm hoping that everyone likes it.


	13. Crazy Old Men and Paddywhackers

Regan had been watching her Godfather for quite awhile now from her spot at the picnic table. He seemed off, like something was nagging at his thoughts. He had disappeared after the Pub, left Regan to ride home uncomfortably with Juice and the boys, and didn't show up until after the boys had locked themselves away in the Chapel. Since then, he had been sitting in the garage thinking away, but Regan wasn't sure how to approach him without ripping his head off at the moment. She was angry to begin with and being comforting wasn't something she was naturally good at. Thankfully, Gemma stepped in so Regan was off the hook and went inside to find a drink.

"Hey Kip. There any pop?" she asked gently, watching the Prospect look up from behind the bar. He turned in circles for a few minutes before presenting her with a cold Pepsi from the fridge.

"Thank you."

Half Sack nodded but continued on being quiet as usual. He was a quirky one but she enjoyed his humor, rather the humor caused at his expense.

"You ok, Sack?" she finally piped up when she had had enough of the silence. Kip actually stared at her for a long moment before his brain seemed to click on.

"I've gotta make a liquor list and clean up," he waved his arms around to gesture towards the messy clubhouse.

Regan laughed heartily as she realized the boys must have been screwing with him a bit. Poor prospects always got picked on or messed with. No wonder the boys were a bit fucked up in the head, they had a lot of shit to deal with.

"Here. I'll do tha list if you clean up," she offered and held her hand out. He seemed to think about it a moment before handing the started list over with a light 'thanks' and going off to clean.

The bar was a very important thing within the club and the liquor it held was even more important. Each man had something special he enjoyed that was kept just for him. If there was no liquor, it was pure mutiny and pissy men. This life was touch on the mean(and women), so kicking back with their favorite bottle of bourbon or vodka was a luxury they always had. Padraid loved to kick back with a bottle of Tullamore Dew Whiskey that Regan would pluck from his hand, half empty, as he fell asleep in his favorite leather chair. Regan was gonna find herself a bottle of that Whiskey in the states…she had to.

A pissed off Piney burst into the clubhouse, nearly pushing Regan over as he surprised her when he walked past.

"Pine-" she let out a little scream of surprise when he let off two rounds, staring in a bit of shock at the boys in the chapel as they wrestled the gun from the old man.

"What the hell, Piney?!" Jax yelled, staring at the apparently psychotic First 9 member.

"Give us a minute?" Opie spoke up so the boys began to file out of the chapel, picking up their respective cell phones as Regan set to getting drinks for them.

But, she was left with an almost empty clubhouse. While she was getting drinks they must have solved the Piney issue and a few guys stayed back.

"You boys want anythin'?" She looked from Juice, to Sack, Chibs, Happy and Bobby. They sat around the couches with Bobby in his favorite leather chair.

"I'll take a beer," Happy nodded slowly.

Bobby and Sack shook their heads and when she turned to the other two, Juice said no.

"A beer for me," Chibs nodded.

"I'm leavin' so no," Juice said gently, watching Regan a little more closely than she was comfortable with.

"Can ye gimme a ride home? I gotta leave me Jeep t' be looked at tomorrow mornin'," Regan asked him softly and smiled when he agreed.

She was surprised at how she was falling for Juice. He wasn't her normal type, outside of the Outlaw Biker part of course. Latino, buff…brainless sometimes. And then those tattoos on his head made him look like…well…a Juicehead. Shaking her head at herself, she started back to the boys with cold beers for the two but stopped at the sight of a sweetbutt with Juice. Hap had a girl in his lap, of course, Chibs too, but despite Juice making it clear he wasn't interested, this girl wasn't giving up.

Regan handed each man their beer before turning to the little Miss Marla. New girl, definitely not too bright either. Her hand grabbed Juice through his jeans and he leaned forward a bit, face contorting into annoyance. Before he could say anything, though, Regan cleared her throat.

"Can I help you, sweetheart?" Marla snarled, practically baring her teeth.

Regan chuckled as she stepped up into Marla's personal space a bit.

"Yeah. Ye can back offa' Juice, fa startahs."

Marla laughed rather loudly and got into Regan's face, the scent of her perfume filling Regan's nostrils. It was bitter, a little too old for her to be wearing but just young enough for the men to be attracted to her. It was irritating to smell, caked on way too much.

"Sorry, but he's mine tonigh-"

"I ain't no sweebutt, love."

"Oh no?" Marla's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Then what are ya, paddy?"

Chibs choke on his beer and as he went to grab Regan, she pushed and twisted Marla into the cement wall. Chibs just watched his Goddaughter in a bit of amused entertainment, her training from her father coming out in the way she manipulated Marla's body with ease. Regan pushed Marla's face into the cool cement, holding her left arm behind her back and pulling up slowly while she pressed her knife into the lower part of her back.

"Ye _evah_ call me a paddy again o' I'll rip yer fuckin' chords out. An' I am tha daughtah of a Sons Vice President, I _deserve_ respect from ye. An' finally," she leaned closer to Marla's ear with a low growl. "Juice, is _mine_."

Regan pushed Marla towards the pool table, watching her stumble in her heels. "Now ye piece o' gash. Git outta me sight."

When she bolted for the back, Regan turned back to the boys as they stared in shock at her. Except for Chibs, who was chuckling a bit to himself.

"Why'd you lip out at her callin's you 'Paddy'?" Juice asked carefully, eyeing the knife in her hand.

"It's like callin' a black man a nigga t' his face," Chibs explained softly and shook his head.

Regan tucked the knife away, shaking her head in utter annoyance. "Juice, can we jus' go?"

Juice nodded and stood, walking her out to his bike after saying goodnight to all of the boys. "Hey," he stopped her from getting on the back of the bike and gave her a gentle kiss. It made her muscles relax a bit, some of the anger dropping from her so easily. "Don't worry about sweetbutts here, they'll get the point eventually."

Regan just nodded, glad to be leaving the clubhouse for the day.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, favorites, and reviews!


	14. A Quick Note

Hi everyone!

So my computer crashed and I didn't have any laptop or word processing program until a few weeks ago, and now I've lost my notebook with the rest of the story in it!

I'm pretty sure I sent it home by accident(I live at college) so for now The Goddaughter is going to remain on hiatus until I find that notebook.

I will be starting another story, in the meantime, that I think everyone will love.

Sorry for the wait and thank you for being patient!

3

PetiteMouse


End file.
